Po and Lala go psycho!
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Po and La-la are annoyed, nobody ever realizes that they're girls. After being sick of getting called "he" and "him" over and over, they go postal. Warning: Some strong language. From the maker of "Tinky Winky has T.V trouble."


**Po and La-la go psycho!**

**This fanfic is inspired by the many people who constantly get the genders of the teletubbies wrong. I am probably one of the few people who actually knows the actual genders of the teletubbies. Po and La-la are female and Tinky Winky and Dipsy are male. How do I know? Here's a little copy and paste from my other teletubbies fanfic. "Tinky Winky has T.V trouble." Be sure to also check that one out!**

**In this fic, Tinky Winky and Dipsy are male and Po and Laa-laa are female, this is what official genders they are. Being curious myself and because I was bored I actually once looked up what genders they were on the internet, and the official Teletubbies website said that Tinky Winky and Dipsy are male and Po and La la are female. Wikipedia also states this fact too. I even once read an offical Teletubbies magazine in a store (yes I was that curious to know the fact) and Po and La La were called she through the magazine and Tinky Winky and Dipsy were called he. Now that I've stated what gender the teletubbies are. This is a message to the people of the other teletubby fanfics. **

**Your fanfics are great and all, but for god's sake, GET IT RIGHT WHAT GENDERS THEY ARE!**

**The most common mistake made is that people commonly mistake Po and La-la for being male. So that's why they are the one's that go crazy in this story. They are probably people who think Dipsy and Tinky Winky are female but I haven't seen that many cases! Enjoy!**

Po and La-la seemed like perfectly content teletubbies. They pretty much had stress-free lives. But as the years past, people commonly mistook them for being male. It really didn't have drive them mad constantly having to remind people that they were female. It drove them so mad, however it drove them to KILL!

Po had gone shopping the other day, she was looking for a way to make people tell that she was a girl. After a nice long day of looking round the shops and trying on dresses, she found a few skirts which she was happy with, as well as buying a few skirts, she was happy that she had made enough money from her career to also buy a nice rare expensive perfume, around mid-afternoon she had enough of shopping and was going to go home when she suddenly heard a voice. It belonged to a younger 4 year old boy across the street. His name was Tony.

"Mummy!" he went. "Look! There's Po from the teletubbies! He's always been my favourite! Can I get his autograph?"

"He, his!" Po snarled after her breath. Tony walked across the street, with his mother beside him.

"Can I have your autograph, Mister Po?" Tony offered Po a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Mister! Right that does it." Thought Po.

Po took the sheet of paper and pencil, but instead of giving Tony an autograph. Po then took the pencil and shoved the pointy end of it into Tony's eye as hard as she could. Tony screamed.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Po, why?"

"Why? WHY! I'm a girl, you ignorant bastard! Are you people so stupid, you don't pay attention to the fact I have been called she and her in the show!"

Tony's mother just stood shocked. Po then turned to the mother.

"And what are you looking at!" Po snapped at the mother.

Po then farted right at the mother. And from all the tubby custard she had consumed she had really bad wind. The fart was long and really smelly, the mother choked along with Tony.

Po then walked off in a huff.

Meanwhile La-la was at the bar. She sat down at the counter, waiting to get served. The manager noticed La-la had just sat down. He then spoke to his assistant. "Look it's La la! My kid's always loved him!"

"Him?" La la snarled to herself.

"My kid would love his autograph! Go and offer him a free drink and then see if he will give an autograph.."

"His, him, he! Right, that's it!" Growled La-la silently to herself.

The bartender walked to La-la** "**Hey, La-la! Because you're such a loved celebrity with children, he's decided to give you a free drink!"

"Gimme a big bottle of whisky." La-la told the bartender sweetly. The bartender then fetched her a nice big bottle of expensive whisky.

La-la then took the big bottle of whisky and took all of it with one swig. The manager and the bartender stood watching surprised. But she didn't swallow the whisky. (Teletubbies could store a lot more in their mouths than humans could) , La-la then turned to the manager and the bartender, took out a lighter, put it to her mouth, and then spat out the whisky into it. The whisky caught fire and then engulfed both the bartender and the manager into flames. She then turned and continued spitting, causing much of the bar to catch fire. Satisfied with her work, she then ran out the bar, luckily she was the only one in the bar so not too many people were killed. It didn't matter though.

The next day, both Po and La-la ended up in prison. And sadly not a woman's prison, which just made it more tragic. I'll just leave it up to your imagination….

So remember kids, if you ever meet a teletubby, be sure to get his or her gender right!

**THE END!**


End file.
